A Second Life- Wedding Bells
by everdreaming3
Summary: Brittana one-shot from A Second Life 'verse. Brittany and Santana celebrate a wedding in their own unique way.
**A/N: Sorry about the initial post being screwed up. Hopefully this one is better!**

I stood by the doors that led into the hall, several men surrounding me. The only one I cared about was the one in front of me.

Gabe adjusted his black bow tie for like the fiftieth time in ten minutes and let out another long breath. I could tell he was nervous, and it was making me nervous.

"Gabe, just relax. Everything will go smoothly," I tried to calm him.

"It's not that," he said, meeting my eyes with a nervous gaze. "I just… what if she changes her mind?"

I grinned at him, almost smacking him upside the head for his stupidity. But he was my brother and I could understand why he was nervous on one of the biggest days of his life. I thanked God that I was so content and calm on my wedding day, the thought of marrying Brittany making me happy and peaceful. I didn't think I could have handled myself in the kind of state Gabe was in, much less anyone else having to deal with it.

"She won't change her mind," I assured him. "She is so crazy in love with you and has been so excited for months waiting for this day. I promise you, she will be walking down the aisle toward you before long and promising to be with you forever. Though I don't know how anybody could put up with you that long."

He rolled his eyes at my teasing, but I saw the hint of a smile on his lips. "Thanks, Tana," he said sincerely, pulling me into a tight hug. "I don't know what I would do without you."

I squeezed him back, hard. It was definitely hitting me that my baby brother was getting married. I couldn't be happier, but it was emotional. I knew I would be fighting off tears during the ceremony, so I forced myself to keep them in check now.

"You'd probably still be freaking out on how to propose and Jess would have walked away from waiting on you," I joked, my voice a little thicker with emotion. I pulled back and sniffed, making sure my watery eyes did not allow a tear to escape and ruin my makeup.

Gabe laughed a little, knowing that my not-so-gentle hints that he should ask the woman he was madly in love with to marry him made him do a lot of thinking. Although I think it was my wife who actually helped him the most with his decision, having been the one to take the initiative to propose to me and all. My brother went to Brittany for some advice, and not even a week later he was ring shopping. Brittany and I celebrated a lot after that, loving that he was finally settling down.

Gabe had ended up moving back to Columbus a couple of years ago. He got injured during a game, getting a slipped disc his back and being put out of action for a couple of months. He came to Columbus to rehab, and apparently his team decided it was best that he stayed there and worked out a deal to trade him back to the Blue Jackets in return for a replacement who wasn't injured. We actually were all really ecstatic about it. Gabe was back by me and Brittany, and we could see him all of the time.

Being back in the city was good for him. It was where he met his soon-to-be-wife. She was actually the nurse for the doctor he was seeing for his back. He flirted with her shamelessly, as he was wont to do, and her blushing, shy responses actually only made him that much more interested. He found that he wanted to actually date her, and not treat her as one of his hook-ups. He kept pestering her until she finally gave in, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Jess was immediately welcomed by Brittany and myself. I found that she reminded me a lot of my wife when we first met with her bashful demeanor and quietness, and that endeared me to her. She got along great with Brittany, although I honestly wasn't sure how that would go to begin with since they both were awkward with meeting new people. It turned out great, and they soon became good friends. In fact, Brittany was one of the bridesmaids, which was why she wasn't here with me giving Gabe a pep talk.

Just then, the wedding coordinator indicated that it was almost time to enter. The groom, the groomsmen, and I (the best woman) were going to head up to the altar and wait for the bridesmaids and the bride since Gabe had more groomsmen than Jess had bridesmaids. I was looking forward to seeing my wife walk down the aisle again, even if it wasn't our wedding.

We made our way into the beautifully decorated hall and stood in our designated spots, with me just behind my brother. Soft music sounded and the doors at the back of the hall opened, revealing the bridesmaids. My eyes immediately found my wife, who was second in line. The pale yellow dress complimented her, and she looked so beautiful. Her hair was done in a complicated up-do, but some tendrils had come loose to frame her face. I knew she would be complaining about her scalp hurting from the hairstyle, and I could picture myself helping her to unpin it and running my nails soothingly over her aches as I loosened her curls.

I smiled at the thought, and my smile only grew bigger as my eyes met Brittany's. She was smiling lovingly back at me. Our eyes held each other's as she walked down the aisle, finally reaching the end. She turned away from me long enough to get in her spot, but then she turned back and immediately found me again. Her eyes roamed down my body, and I could feel the heat from them as she took me in. They finally looked back up into mine, and I knew by her wink that she was feeling the same way I was. Weddings were definitely an awesome initiator to some great sex.

Seeing Brittany's hungry gaze over my body made me pleased once again at my decision to go ahead and wear the form-fitting tuxedo my brother wanted me to don. When he first approached me to be his best woman, I immediately accepted. But then he told me that he wanted me to wear a tux so I would match the rest of his groomsmen.

I balked at first. I really wasn't keen on the idea of wearing a suit. But he and Brittany convinced me to at least try it. I was a little more into the idea when I saw how they could tailor the suit to be more feminine and form fitting. But my decision was made when I saw my wife's eyes when she looked at me in the tux.

She looked at me as if she wanted to rip it off and spend hours having hot, passionate sex. I was completely sold on the tux then, and Brittany and I had a great night after that when I proceeded to bring her to climax three times before she turned the tables on me.

I mouthed I love you to Brittany and she blushed a little, her shy smile widening into a grin before she mouthed it back. My heart fluttered at the action. Then the guests made noises that indicated that something cute was coming, and I turned my attention down the aisle again to see our son making his way down the aisle with the help of his grandmother.

I grinned at the sight, love filling my heart even more. Declan was so adorable in his little tuxedo, his hands clenched tightly to the little pillow that held the wedding rings. Brittany and I had sat him down and explained how important it was that he take good care of them, but he wasn't even four years old yet so we weren't sure how well he was going to do with it. Thankfully Brittany's parents were invited since they had become close to Gabe over the years of Brittany and I being together and they viewed him like a surrogate son. Their presence not only meant a lot to my brother, but it also meant that Brittany and I could be in the wedding and not have to worry about who was going to help with the kids.

Declan's face looked so serious as he walked, but about halfway down he looked up and saw his uncle grinning at him down the aisle. Declan grinned back and started to walk a little faster which made everyone chuckle. Pam tried to slow him down, but he was having none of it so she just helped him along until she saw that he had things under control and just smiled and let him go.

"Hi, Tio Gabe," he whispered when he got up to us.

"Hey, little man," my brother whispered back, still grinning. "You did so great."

Declan's grin widened and I reached my hand out to him. "Come on, D," I said quietly. "You look so handsome."

He came over by me, where he would stand for the duration of the ceremony. He leaned into my leg and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his dark hair. It was already a little messy, as it never seemed to stay subdued. I knew no amount of messing with it would smooth it anymore, so I just rested my hand on his head and looked up again to find Brittany smiling sweetly at us. I returned it and turned back down the aisle waiting for what I knew was coming next.

Another chorus of 'aw' went through the crowd as Norah started walking down the aisle. She was wearing a version of the bridesmaids' dresses, and I had to say that the color complimented her as much as it did her mama. Her hair was actually done in the same way as mine. Pinned up on one side and hanging over the opposite shoulder in curly waves. The only difference was our daughter had a small crown of flowers on her head, where I had a flower pinned in mine that matched the boutonnieres of the guys.

Norah walked down the aisle, again with the help of Pam, making sure to scatter flower petals on the floor as she walked. She was ecstatic when she was given the job of flower girl, loving the fact that she would make everything even more pretty for the bride. Norah had a big smile on her face, and I wanted to go down there and pick her up and kiss her silly for how cute she looked. But I knew she would have thrown a fit if I did that, ruining her big important task. I could swear that the smile on my face was going to become permanent with as much as I was doing today.

Norah practically skipped down the aisle, and she was happily grinning when she reached the end.

"Hi, Tio Gabe!" Norah said loudly and enthusiastically, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hi, Nor," Gabe said. "You look so pretty."

Norah blushed, but swung her hips side to side as if to show off how pretty she was. "Thanks, Tio. You look pretty too."

Gabe thanked her and I chuckled.

"Hi, mami," Norah turned to me as she heard me laugh.

"Hey, sweet girl. Go ahead and head over to mama now, okay?"

She nodded and I watched as our daughter walked to her mama. Brittany crouched down to whisper to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead before standing back up and holding onto her hand.

The music changed, and the guests stood as we all turned to wait for the bride to walk down the aisle. I could hear Gabe gasp a little as she came into view. I had to admit that Jess looked stunning. Her gown was simple and beautiful, perfect for her. But I still thought that she could never compare to the way Brittany looked on our wedding day.

The ceremony was beautiful. I couldn't help but tear up. I was so happy for my brother and Jess, and I kept reminiscing about the day Brittany and I got married. I looked back over to her with tears in my eyes and I could see matching ones in hers. I could tell when her eyes locked with mine that she was thinking about our wedding as much as I was, and the tears started to spill over as she looked at me with such love.

I wiped at my eyes, trying not to ruin my make-up and I saw my wife doing the same. Declan was starting to lean more heavily into me as the ceremony progressed, and after we handed off the rings, I picked him up so he could rest his head on my shoulder. Once they were pronounced husband and wife, we started to walk back down the aisle toward the doors. Brittany picked Norah up and carried her and I carried our son and we met up out in the hallway.

"Hello, beautiful," I greeted her, giving her a soft kiss.

"Hi," she replied, smiling against my lips.

"Mami, I like your flower," Norah said, pointing to the bloom in my hair.

"Thank you, Norah," I said, smiling. "I like the flowers in your hair, too."

She grinned, and then we turned our attention to the bride and groom and the guests who were coming out to give their congratulations.

We finally made it to the reception. Thankfully my brother and his new wife had arranged the wedding party table so that Brittany and I could sit next to each other. We held hands throughout dinner, occasionally caressing our thumbs along the back of the other's hand or resting them on a leg before intertwining our fingers again. We shared a lot of murmured words of love and I think I told her that she was beautiful like another three times, making her cheeks tint with pleasure each time.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to give a speech. I reluctantly let go of Brittany's hand and stood, holding my glass of champagne in my hand as everyone's attention turned to me.

"Hi everybody," I began. "I guess I am supposed to say some things about my brother here and offer congratulations to him and Jess, so here it goes. My brother was my best friend growing up, and for the longest time he was the most important person to me. He was my only family, and he is still one of the most important people ever in my life. We had our fights, as any siblings do, but I always knew that he had my back and he knew that I had his. I was so proud of him when he got picked up by the Blue Jackets. He has so much talent and he was able to make a living doing something he absolutely loved. Of course, it also helped him to pick up ladies, which he was thrilled about."

I paused as the guests chuckled, and Gabe rolled his eyes at me. Jess smiled good-naturedly and poked his side. She knew all about his past, but she knew how devoted he was to her, so she had no worries.

"In fact, he tried to pick up my wife Brittany before we met, but thankfully she shot him down," I said, chuckling along with everyone. I turned to grin at Brittany, and I was rewarded with a blushing smile from the attention on her. I reached for her hand, and she gladly took it. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her fingers, making her blush harder. "If he hadn't have done that though, he never would have struck up a friendship with her and I never would have met her, so I am so grateful to him for introducing me to the love of my life."

I love you, Brittany mouthed to me, and I squeezed her hand before turning my attention back to Gabe and Jess.

"So, needless to say, when he met Jess and couldn't stop going on and on about how pretty she was and how awesome and smart she was, I knew she was something special. Brittany and I could tell that Gabe's bachelor days were over once Jess caved in and started dating him. We were so happy that he finally found what we could see was the love of his life, and we did the best we could to knock it into his head that he found the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Thankfully, he realized it pretty quickly, which has led us here today."

I raised my glass to them, and everyone raised their own in a toast to the happy couple. "So Gabe and Jess, I am so happy that you found each other and are embarking on the journey of marriage together. Gabe, I am so proud of you and I love you. Jess, I love you too, and welcome to the Lopez family."

I sipped champagne as the couple nodded in gratitude toward me, Jess with a happy smile and Gabe with an emotion-filled one. I sat back down and Brittany leaned a little into me, silently supporting me after the emotional speech.

Later, when the party was in full swing, I was standing by the bar nursing a glass of wine. Brittany and I had danced for awhile, bringing the twins out on the floor with us for a few songs. But then we had to go mingle and I lost track of my wife at some point in time.

"Hey, there you are," Brittany's voice sounded behind me and I felt her hand on my back.

I turned to see her, immediately struck again by how beautiful she was. I grinned and brought my hand up to push some of the loose tendrils of hair off of her forehead.

"Hi," I said. "Have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled and her cheeks pinked. "Only about twelve times, but you can tell me again."

"You're so beautiful," I murmured, leaning into her for a kiss which she eagerly gave.

She ran her fingers under the lapels of my jacket, grazing over my breasts and making my breath catch.

"You look so sexy in this tux," she said, pulling back to let her gaze wander down to the form fitting suit. "Do you feel better about wearing it? It doesn't make you feel too masculine like you were worried about?"

I shook my head. "No, I actually feel pretty hot wearing it," I said with a smirk, then I leaned in to whisper lowly in her ear. "But I do have a strong urge to take you home tonight and fuck you hard with the strap-on."

She gasped and shivered against me and her fingers tightened on the jacket, pulling me toward her. Brittany whimpered at the words and I leaned back to see her eyes dark with desire and her bottom lip being bitten, which was like the sexiest look on her. I loved when she bit her lip like that, and it sent arousal straight to my core.

"Tana," she husked, her eyes catching mine. "I can't wait."

I grinned devilishly. "Me either."

"No," she said as she shook her head. She pulled me back to her by the jacket and ran the tip of her tongue against the shell of my ear. "I can't wait."

Oh. "Oh," I breathed, tingles shooting through my body. My wife wanted me to fuck her, and she wanted it now. Who was I to deny her? "Your parents have the twins right?"

I pulled back a little to meet her eyes again, and she nodded at me. Her face was flushed from arousal and the fact that she knew we were going to be doing it in a public place. We hadn't done anything quite so public before.

"Did you want to go to the car?" I asked, running my fingers up and down her arms lightly, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"No, too many people could walk out and see," she said, a little nervous. "We could go to the room where the girls got ready."

"Is it private?" I asked, not wanting to risk anyone coming in on us.

"It has a lock," she said. "I think we could make it work."

I nodded quickly and looked around to see if we could sneak out without being noticed. I saw Pam and Rich with the twins at a table. Declan was in his grandma's lap, leaning against her, and Norah was happily chatting about something or other, keeping her grandparents' rapt attention. Gabe and Jess were wrapped up in each other on the dance floor. Nobody was looking our way, so I grabbed her hand and we snuck out of the reception area and into the hallway.

She led me down to the room where the bridal party had gotten prepped for the ceremony. Thankfully the hallway was empty and we entered the room quickly. I wanted to turn on the light so I could see her, but I didn't want to draw any attention to the room by a light coming from under the door, so I left it off. I made sure to flip the lock though, before I turned back to my wife and pulled her to me for a heated kiss.

I thrust my tongue between her lips and took charge. She tried to take control, but I wouldn't let her. My tongue caressed hers, exploring her mouth deeply. She moaned, and the sound drove me crazy. My eyes had adjusted to the dim light provided from the moon and lights outside, and I guided her over to a wall on the side of the room. Her back hit the wall and I pushed her up against it, holding her there with my body crushed to hers.

I loved the feeling of her body on mine. I would never, ever get enough of it. My hands roamed over her curves as my lips traveled from hers down to suck and kiss her neck. I tried to be gentle so I didn't leave marks, but I wasn't sure how successful I would be.

Brittany's moans were spurring me on, and I brought my hands up to cup and massage her breasts. I squeezed them and pinched the nipples that I could feel hardening through her clothes. She whimpered, arching her back to push them further into my hands.

"Tana, please," she begged, her hands tangling in my hair.

"What do you want, Britt?" I asked against her throat, dragging my tongue along it.

She shivered and her fingers tightened in my hair. "You," she moaned.

I obliged. I took my left hand from her breast and trailed it down her body. I lifted her dress and slipped my hand underneath. I trailed my fingers up her inner thigh, feeling the heat coming from her center. I pressed against her panties, feeling the dampness on them. I knew how ready she was for me.

I slid her panties to the side and groaned at how wet she was. I buried my face against her neck as I started to slide my fingers through her folds before pressing against where she needed me the most.

"Mmmm," she hummed. "You feel so good."

I lifted my head and saw her head leaned back against the wall. I couldn't see her face well, but I could see that her eyes were closed in pleasure and her lip was between her teeth again. I needed to see her fall apart, desperately.

I shifted and slid two fingers into her, delighting in the feeling of her warmth enveloping me and the gasp she gave. I started a slow rhythm, and her hips rocked against my hand as I thrust in and out.

"Fuck," she muttered when I picked up the pace. She wrapped her leg around my hip and I used my hips as extra leverage behind my hand to go even deeper.

Brittany's fingers left my hair and traveled down to my ass. She squeezed my cheeks and pulled me harder into her.

"You're so fucking sexy," I murmured as I watched her give herself over to me completely.

She just groaned in return. Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head back down to look at me. Her eyes looked so dark and hungry. I leaned in and kissed her deeply and roughly, teeth scraping lips as I continued to fuck her.

"Tana," she breathed. I could tell she was getting close, and I was so turned on. I wanted her to come, but she wasn't ready yet.

She slid her hands around from my ass in between us, stuttering my motions. I continued to thrust in and out of her with my fingers, adding pressure to her clit with my thumb which made her halt for a moment as a shudder wracked her body and I felt her walls quiver around my fingers. She held off her orgasm though, and continued her mission of undoing my pants and sliding her hand inside my panties.

"Shit," I moaned as her fingers found my clit.

Her fingers circled expertly and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I curled my fingers inside of her, making her head roll back again and her body start to tighten.

"Come for me, Britt," I husked.

She let herself go. Her body tensed as her walls clenched rhythmically around my fingers. She moaned my name and her free hand clenched on my bicep tightly and her fingers on my clit stopped so I rocked myself against them to help myself over the edge. After a couple of thrusts, I followed her and moaned my release into her neck.

We panted heavily as we came down from our highs.

"Holy shit," she muttered, letting out a little laugh.

I chuckled along with her, still trying to catch my breath. "Holy shit is right," I agreed. "That was fantastic."

She murmured an agreement. I reluctantly pulled my fingers out of her and out from under her dress. She slipped her hand out of my pants and I rotated so I could lean back against the wall with her. I brought my wet fingers to my mouth to suck them clean, making a little moan at her taste. I heard her breath catch and I turned to her to see her doing the same while looking at me hotly.

"Jesus," I whispered, letting my fingers fall. "Maybe we shouldn't do that."

She shook her head and leaned over to me to kiss me hotly. I moaned again at the taste of ourselves mingling.

"We really should get back," she said against my lips.

I sighed and nodded, pulling back. I buttoned up my pants and felt my way back toward the door to the room, cursing as I bumped into things I couldn't really see. Finally, I made it and found the light switch and flicked it. I blinked at the harsh light flooding the room.

I turned back to look at Brittany and my eyes widened at the picture before me and I saw hers do the same. Her hair had gotten a little messed up from where she had it back against the wall. Her dress was rumpled. Her lips were red and swollen, and her face, neck, and upper chest were all flushed red. There were lipstick marks down her neck from my kisses, but I was pleased to note that I hadn't left any more permanent marks from my attention to her throat. She looked incredibly sexy, but not nearly presentable to go back out to my brother's wedding reception where there were people. People including her parents and our children.

"You, Mrs. Lopez, look like you have just been thoroughly ravished," I said, a self-satisfied grin on my face.

Brittany laughed throatily. "Well, Mrs. Lopez, that's probably because I just was. And I have to say, you look pretty much the same."

My hands went automatically to my hair, remembering how her hands were buried in it. I saw a large mirror to my side and went to stand in front of it.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, my mouth falling at seeing the state I was in.

My hair was an absolute mess, the flower now missing. The side that had been pinned up was falling down and it definitely looked like someone had been running their hands through it. It looked like sex hair, big time. My lips were swollen and my lipstick was smeared. Brittany's lipstick was on my cheeks and my shirt was rumpled and hanging out of my pants. It definitely looked like I just had really awesome sex. I couldn't stop the amused grin from spreading across my face.

I heard Brittany laugh behind me and my eyes caught hers in the mirror as she came to stand next to me.

"I don't know how we are going to go out there and not have people notice," she said, amusement in her voice.

"I don't think it's possible, babe," I said. "But we can do our best, and it may be best if we grab the kids and say quick goodbyes before too many people catch on."

She laughed again but nodded in agreement. We did the best we could to fix ourselves. I straightened my suit and tucked my shirt back in. That looked much better. I grabbed some tissues and wiped off the lipstick on my face. My hair was pretty much unsalvageable, but I took out the pins and ran my fingers through it to try to straighten it up a bit. It looked okay, but it still looked like I had just had sex.

I turned to Brittany who was still rubbing at the lipstick I had left on her neck. It was turning her pale skin even more red, but that redness was better than the red lipstick marks. Her face wasn't as flushed, which was good. Her hair wasn't really fixable unless we took all of the pins out, which would be a sure sign that something happened. So I worked on trying to smooth it out a bit while she still wiped off lipstick. Once she got it all off, she straightened her dress and we looked each other over for approval.

The people that knew us best would definitely know what was up, but at this point we couldn't do anything about it. Our strategy of making a quick departure with the twins was definitely going to be the plan we went with.

"I love you, Britt," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She leaned into me and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck. "I love you too, San," she replied.

"Are you ready to go out there and face everyone?"

She looked a little apprehensive, but nodded her head. "As ready as I can be."

We gave each other a final kiss and turned to the door to head back out. Just as I was going to turn the knob, she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she assured me. "I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for you fucking me with the strap-on later."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in surprise. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled devilishly at me, and I knew she was looking forward to getting home. The thought already had my desire simmering again. I smirked at her and shook my head a little at how much she could still work me up.

"Anything you want, Britt," I promised.

She grinned and I turned the knob, opening the door to go out and face the world, pick up our babies, and go home for some more of our amazing night. Weddings were pretty great.

 **A/N 2: So what do you guys think? This was probably my favorite one-shot to write so far, so I hope you all liked it. It had a little bit of everything- adorable kids, fluff, some brother/sister time, and some sexy times! Anything you guys would like to see in future one-shots? I have a few more ideas, so if there is anything you want incorporated I will do my best! I am probably around at least halfway through my new AU, so with any luck it won't be too much longer before I start posting that!**

 **So, in other news, tomorrow is my birthday. I will be 31 (yikes). I am not particularly looking forward to it, as I don't have many people to really celebrate with. And I think I am finally starting to feel like I am getting older, even though I have people tell me all the time that I can't be past 25 lol. Anyways, I am just hoping for a decent enough day tomorrow!**

 **Thanks to you all for continuing to read and follow me! I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy about reviewing or sending me a message, or you can even check me out on tumblr and do the same (user name is everdreaming 3 there as well).**


End file.
